Three
by Jaemz Mio
Summary: Emma, Hermione, and Charlotte are triplets. When they split up for the school year it's hard on them all, they've never been apart. When they do come home, one of them is broken seemingly beyond repair. Can the other two help their sister recover?


August 27

_Today is the last night before we three move off to school. And I'm terrified. I've never been away from Emma or Charlotte before. I mean, for longer than a few hours, or a day or two at most. We've always done everything together. Why did I have to go the farthest from home? London is so far. So far. Charlotte and Emma are only going to be a few hours apart. I'm going to be a few countries. _

_I'm scared._

_~Hermione._

August 27

_School starts tomorrow! I cannot believe summer is over already. It was a fabulous summer if I do say so, myself. I'm so excited. REALLY excited I mean. There's going to be so much to do and discover in Boston. I've never even been to that side of the country. I'm going to experience snow! And boys from the East Coast! _

_It's definitely going to be weird being without Mio and Em. Definitely weird. BUT, we're going to be in big cities. Cities we've never been to. We're going to experience so much, and we're going to have such great stories to tell each other when we come home for Christmas._

_Boston. Here I come!_

_~Char _

August 27

_Last night home. This is honestly the weirdest day I've ever had in my life. I feel weird splitting up from Mio and Charlotte, but I think- for once in our lives we need to do something without the others. I can't wait to fly to New York. To see the big city lights, to ride the subway. To breathe the air of all the fashion lovers who have come before me. And I know she's a fictional character, I want to live the life of Carrie Bradshaw. I want to take a fashionable bite out of the big apple. _

_Xoxo,_

_~Emma_

August 28

_I'm writing from the plane. We haven't even taken off yet, but I can feel the vibrations of the city under my feet. I can smell the Starbucks waiting for me at every corner. Hear the taxi's honking. The bass of the club thumping like a heartbeat. I'm so excited. _

_Yet through all of this excitement there is a lot of scared. I've never seen Mio cry so hard. She was shaking the entire way to the airport. I feel bad, because she's the last one to leave, her plane doesn't take off until tonight. We held hands the entire way from Strawberry to the San Fran airport, just like we used to when we were little. It was almost funny; we were all shaking. Char and I out of nerves more than anything, and although she's generally the introvert of the three of us, I think that she's terrified of us being part, she's afraid of being without us in a new country, and to be honest? I'm afraid of those things too. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. Senior year "abroad" isn't offered to just anyone. And this is going to show who can make it, and who's just gonna break under the pressure. _

_I'm determined to make it._

_~Emma_

August 28

_The last flight of the day for us. It's my turn. I'm waiting at my gate. Mom and Dad have already left, only being able to go as far as the security check point. I have to keep taking deep breaths to keep from falling apart. I've been shaking like a Chihuahua all day._

_Why don't Emma and Charlotte seem nervous? I just don't understand. I mean, I know that they are- Emma is one to wear her heart on her sleeves (or lack thereof in the California weather), but I just don't feel like they feel as much of the pain of splitting as I do. I feel like someone has just torn off two very important limbs. Isn't this what people DON'T want happening to their triplets when they grow up? To be so dependent on one another that they fall apart when they are separated? Ugh, this sucks. I wish I got some of the dependent gene that Emma and Charlotte always seem to have._

_It's because I'm the middle child isn't it?_

_~Hermione_

August 28

_If Hermione squeezed my hands any harder today, I'm pretty sure my rings would have severed my fingers off. I have bruises. _

_Her tears rip through me_

_A pain I don't understand_

_A sister at loss._

_My haiku of the day. 20 minutes until I land at Logan Airport!_

_~Charlotte._

_PS. Maybe this year, I will change my name to Chari. Like, Shar-ee. Eh, we'll see._

August 29

_Hello New York City.  
And Hello LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts!_

August 29

_Boston. Is. AWESOME._

_My first day of class at Art Institute of Boston High School._

_Wish me luck? Thanks,  
Charlotte_

August 30

_Finally in London, and I love it already. I miss my sisters like crazy, though. I wish they were here with me. I can only imagine what they would be doing. Emma would be examining everyone's fashion, and dragging Charlotte and I all around the city to look in boutiques, and try on clothes, and touch different fabrics. Charlotte would be doing one of two things. One: She would demand me stand outside the palace and terrorize the guards that stand still, don't move, and don't do anything no matter what. Or two: she would put up with Emma's dragging as long as we made sure to stop in ever little café she could find, so she could write a piece of poetry. And I would follow along, happy to be with my sisters, and able to be the head on the crazy shoulders of the other two._

_Classes start tomorrow. I have a good schedule, but it's insanely busy. I hope I have time to video chat with Emma and Charlotte tonight. I have so much to tell them. This is what my schedule looks like:_

_Mondays and Wednesdays, I have Advanced Chemistry from 11:30-12:20, and Advanced Physics from 12:30-1:20. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I have Herbology from 3:25-2:40 and Foreign Affairs of Science 3:00-5:00. Then Fridays, I have to embrace the artistic side of myself in honor of my sisters and I have Metropolitan Photography from 11:00-3:30. _

_This is going to be a very hard semester._

_~Mio_

August 30

_Okay, one of the boys (Jeremy) just came up to me and invited me to the senior kickoff party. Apparently, that's a big deal. I'm so going._

_~Charlotte_

August 30

_Classes are going to be extraordinarily challenging this year. Please oh Goddess of Fashion. Please grace me with the life of Carrie and the brains of my sister. I'm going to have to channel a lot of Hermione if I plan on pulling this off._

_~Em_


End file.
